guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Battle Rage
The second and third paragraph in the notes are generic warrior tips. They should be moved to the warrior tips or Adrenaline tips. --Karlos 14:33, 15 Oct 2005 (EST) Usage Notes Is there any standard for giving %-boosts? FGJ + Battle Rage gives a 3x increase of adren per attack (75 instead of 25). Just wondindering what is best to write, a 200% "boost" (which it was originally), "300% adrenaline gain ..." (as it is currently), or something completely different? F.ex. dropping the %'s entirely, and instead writing "resulting in three times as much adrenaline gained from successfull attacks compared to the normal amount"? My main point being it might be hard to understand the difference between a "boost", not including the 100% normal amount, and the total modified value, as the last few edits have shown. --Rydier 09:09, 24 June 2006 (CDT) Note This note wa sput in this skill's usage notes when it does not really pertain to battle rage, I am placing it here in case author wants to use it where it fits more: Note that stances get overwritten by the Battle Rage stance and that Battle Rage ends if you use a non attack skill! This restricts energy based skills to up to 4 attack skills and up to 2 maintaineded enchantments or you will just lose all adrenaline and Battle Rage! However, this approach can be easily countered. It is more vulnerable to spells that slow your hit rate. Also Soothing Images would virtually render you useless, and coupled with Ethereal Burden or Hamstring would make you nearly harmless. In these situations, focus on your energy-bases skills and target the character squelching your adrenaline. Another simple counter would be any attack that knocks you out of your stance, like Wild Blow. --Karlos 20:03, 15 Oct 2005 (EST) If used with a furious weapon, you would get have a 10% chance to get quadruple adrenaline, right? --Enishi 20:45, 23 March 2007 (CDT) :In about 50 tries, I was unable to get four strikes using furious and battle rage together. --Fyren 19:28, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Vigorous Spirit, Watchful Spirit What kind of newbie added that last note? Consider using Vigorous Spirit, Watchful Spirit or another monk enchantment to heal yourself while fighting and not disrupting the flow. I'm deleting it. # It doesn't have ANYTHING to do with Battle Rage - rather with melee combat in general # It only applies to friggin self-healing WaMo paladins # It only applies to RA and maybe AB, where you can't rely on a Mo to heal you # Not to mention the fact that it promotes lame tactics as if the Ws main job was to heal himself... --Lim-Dul 20:43, 16 November 2006 (CST) :It has a lot to do with Battle Rage, actually. Battle Rage kills your adrenaline when it ends, so you want to keep it from ending as much as possible. The line you trashed was just a poor way of expressing this general sentiment: "Once you enter Battle Rage, doing anything other than attacking will cause you to lose all your adrenaline. Therefore, you want to use continuous effects for all that utility stuff." — 130.58 (talk) 15:04, 4 December 2006 (CST) ::It has everything to do w/ Battle rage, Constant attack doesn't leave you much time to heal. By using vig spir, you have more time attacking and less time worrying about a self heal. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:44, 8 April 2007 (CDT) Adrenaline An anonymous user changed the notes (presumably because ANet said adrenaline gain is capped at +100%), but it doesn't really work that way. Battle rage and FGJ will stack. Battle rage, FGJ, and infurating heat will all stack even. Either the mechanics or what ANet said are presumably wrong. --Fyren 07:53, 13 December 2006 (CST) :After testing with a limited number of skills (using the points required detailed in Adrenaline), I'm forced to concede to Fyren on this issue. Either Battle Rage doesn't increase the percentage gain (and instead provides an additional strike of adrenaline akin to Dark Fury), or the mechanics detailed in the update are wrong. 220.233.103.77 02:06, 14 December 2006 (CST) ::And now, BR and FGJ apparently no longer stack. --Fyren 23:38, 8 April 2007 (CDT) ANet Should Buff This Who agrees with me? Because if I had a choice between the skills Battle Rage and "For Great Justice" I would pick FGJ because Battle Rage does not last as long as FGJ.Battle Rage is also a stance which is some what annoying, because warriors have way too many stances we don't need one just for adrenaline and anyway FGJ has no attribute which is great.For example: If you're anywhere and your life is going down you really need to cast a non attack skill other wise Battle Rage would end, therefore when this skill ends you lose all your adrenaline. This skill is an elite while FGJ is a normal skill, so I could get a better elite then this. What do you think? --Soles12:56,4 March 2007 (EST) :I would choose this. Because FGJ cost 10 energy, cant be used permantly and gives a smaller boost to aldrenaline. BTW leave the healing to monks.- ''Leader Rat'' 07:00, 10 March 2007 (CST) ::While Battle Rage does present some unique problems (can't use IAS or defensive stances), it provides an essentially limitless speedbuff and the effects of FGJ without any energy cost. It is certainly not one of the best elites, and I would never take it in favor of...say...Rage of the Ntouka or even Flourish, but it is very simple to use and difficult to counter. Battle Rage is a pretty good skill for Adrenaline spammers, and nicely balances out a Warrior's bar so that they can use Energy with no worries. No buff needed imho, though I would like to see the figures raised to 33%, perhaps at the cost of another strike or two of Adrenaline... etc. (T/ ) 19:38, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Stacking "Battle Rage and "For Great Justice!" do stack, multiplicatively, to give you 150% adrenaline gain for successful attacks." battle rage doubles, "For Great Justice!" gives 150%, how does this stack to 150%???? :There should probably be a + in front of the 150% so that it says "to give you +150% adrenaline gain for successful attacks". --Kale Ironfist 08:45, 8 April 2007 (CDT) ::If it were actually multiplicative, it would have been 300% or +200%, but at some point during the weekend they actually fixed it so the max is +100%... which they said they implemented in September. --Fyren 23:43, 8 April 2007 (CDT) Final Thrust This is GREAT in a basic Sever->Gash->X->Final Thrust build. Faster attacking, double adrenaline, then just recast it right after Final Thrust for another go. Incredible killing power. -[[User:Samurai_JM|'Samurai-JM']]- 12:07, 24 April 2007 (CDT) :What are you getting faster attacking from? this increases movement speed.-- [[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 17:01, 29 April 2007 (CDT) ::Wait... nvm :D Tested this and it... didn't work. :) Final thrust removes all adrenaline so you cant power up battle rage again... And I'm not sre where I got faster attacking from... -[[User:Samurai_JM|'Samurai-JM']]- 14:59, 2 May 2007 (CDT) :::Yeah, I don't know why people assume final thrust will work well with Battle Rage. It's actually a terrible combo, messing up renewal of the stance. Much better is Standing Slash, Sun and Moon slash, silverwing/galrath slash. The two adrenaline gain from Sun and Moon is further doubled by Battle Rage, producing a high damage easily renewable chain which isn't affected by stuff like, "target has no flesh!". I removed the advice in the notes section advising it be used with final thrust, but in the process I fear I made muddy water muddier. -Anon user Mr. 69.157.17.76, not much of a point in signing a comment when I can just hit history to see your IP. Anyways, this has some poptential for PvE, but for PvP just use the standard Cripslash/Dev Hammer Frontline.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 15:25, 21 May 2007 (CDT) Now That I Am Done Feeling Like An Idiot... 72.193.215.77 If you remove things please post a reason as to why. Untill then I am re-inserting the section. -68.1.72.165 :Though I am not the anon who reverted it, your tactic is absolute rubbish, which is why it was removed. --Kale Ironfist 20:26, 29 May 2007 (CDT) ::WHY is it rubbish? Thats What the Talk pages are for. :::Yeah..it is rubbish. First of all, you have to go /mo. Second, you ahev to spec into healing prayers so you waste attributes. Third of all, you lose 1 pip of energy regen. Fourth of all, you are now fodder for enchantment strippers. You can actually help the team if they have Drain Enchantment. Not to mention, X health every 1.33 seconds sounds good....but, come on...people kite, you'll be chasing them more than hitting them. The list goes on and on forever. Too bad the anon already broke GW:1RV...but he was right. Justbelieve me, that idea soudns good, but isn't.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 20:42, 29 May 2007 (CDT) ::::You didn't read it did you? :::::Many users have tried to show you why your concept is flawed and you continue not to listen. Stop acting childish and accept the fact that your idea sucks.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 21:32, 29 May 2007 (CDT) people kite, you'll be chasing them more than hitting them ::::::How do you kite someone who has +25% move speed? :By moving, you're reducing the number of hits that come into contact. It doesn't matter that you've got a speed boost. Thus, realistically, your tip would only help PvE, and even then, the health gain is pathetic. You're better off using two maintained enchantments on your monk (such as Balthazar's Spirit and Succor) and and not actually waste attribute points while still buffing your party (by improving the energy regen on your monk). --Kale Ironfist 22:09, 29 May 2007 (CDT) ::There is VERY little downtime when you are chasing a monk with this. If you tell me how to I will insert the build I use. :::Replace the 'skill' in the template after 'mini skill bar' with the skills you use. Make sure to post attribute point distribution. --Kale Ironfist 22:35, 29 May 2007 (CDT) ::: Distribution is Str: 10+3 Sword: 11+4 Healing: 10 ::: Distribution is Str: 10+3 Ax: 11+4 Healing: 10 :Therein lies your problem. Both builds presented are completely offense oriented that they leave no utility and only mediocre healing over time, and its made worse that if Battle Rage ends, you lose all adrenaline (which happens quite often). While there is no spike, there is definitely pressure in those builds. Unfortunately, pressuring with such a vulnerable bar is nigh impossible. Not only that, but you've got two superior runes. To me, both bars look like a mishmash of adrenal skills to fit Battle Rages' requirements, focusing only on +damage and conditions, without actual consideration to whom you face or what utility to bring. --Kale Ironfist 23:09, 29 May 2007 (CDT) ::The thing is is that Live is just there to keep things at a manageable level for your monk. People seem to think that that is your ONLY healing. As to adreanlin loss to Battle: due to the fact that you gain x2 with each hit it is not such a big deal. Also how is having two Sup bad? If health is a problem have a Ranger bring Symbiosis. As to the no utility comment. These build are intended to be used in tandem. Sword provides damage and Ax the disruption, crippling, and weakening. :::So why does the sword build not have res sig? And why would you bring live vicariously on both of them if you're supposed to use both builds together? ::::Live only works for the person casting it. And you can tweak the builds if you want to. It just depends on what you are doing. If you use them togethat you can change Gash to Rez Sig. If nobody can give me a good reason as to why the tactic is useless I am reposting it. Done25 16:00, 30 May 2007 (CDT) :I assume you cannot read, as there are quite a few posted above. Lord of all tyria 16:01, 30 May 2007 (CDT) ::A GOOD reason. Done25 16:03, 30 May 2007 (CDT) :::You are speccing 10 into healing when heal sig is better. You are required to go /mo, which means no conjure and less damage. You have 2 sup runes, which makes you spike fodder (don't say about symbiosis, it would get killed by the other team). Kiting reduces ur health per second dramatically. If you wish to waste energy, cast some enchantments on your monks. Lord of all tyria 16:06, 30 May 2007 (CDT) ::::The thing is you cannot use Heal Sig with Battle on. If you use Conj you have to put points into that too. Ass to the Spike thing have a Monk bring Protective Spirit if you are worring about Spike. Cant really do anything about Symbiosis. And you can't kite when the chaser has a speed boost and you are crippled. :::::You don't put 10 points into a conjure, and warriors exist to do damage, making conjure better than live vicariously. Kiting still reduces dps, which reduces your health gain, making it even more insignificant then before. As well as making you spike fodder, a low max health also makes you more susceptible to pressure. As before, minimal healing is a waste of your energy. Lord of all tyria 16:14, 30 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::Do you know haw much 24 health every 1.33 sec gives you? (In regen) BTW Wars are NOT for dealing damage. If you want that pick Sin or Elementalist. :::::::I'm sorry, did you just say warriors aren't for dealing damage? If you think that you clearly have no idea, at all. Lord of all tyria 16:18, 30 May 2007 (CDT) :::::::LOL!!! Since when have warriors not been for dealing damage? I don't see how it is 24 health every 1.33 seconds when Live Vicariously only gives 12 per hit and kiting will further reduce the speed of health gain ::::::::Live Vicariously at 12 healing prayers does the same thing as Vigorous Spirit at 9 healing prayers? VS lasts 30 seconds so you can put it on before entering battle rage. LV is no more effective with Battle Rage than it is with any other combo. It seems that maybe its your preference to use LV with Battle Rage but its not a particularly important tactic (nevermind its not the best combo) and doesn't need to be mentioned. And I have never heard of a monk complainining that their tanks didn't bring enough of their own self heals in a group. My monk carries VS (which is much better cause i have the POINTS in healing). I know how useful it is to have the warriors getting heals coming in like that but its not important for THEM to bring it. Nor would I ever want them to— [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 16:20, 30 May 2007 (CDT) I am going to spell it out for you then. VS can be applyed by your monk LV can NOT. VS has to be re-applyed and if you use it *POOF* all of your adrenalin is gone. Not so with LV. :The point there was that the warrior shouldn't carry either, the monk should just use VS on you to give you better healing without wasting attributes. Lord of all tyria 16:36, 30 May 2007 (CDT) The thing is sence your Tactic skills are now harmful to you it helps keep pressure off of your Monks energy bar to bring LV.